


SONGVIDEO: Like Wow! Wipeout

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Slash, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Blair fell in love with a certain ex-army Sentinel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Like Wow! Wipeout

[Like Wow! Wipeout - A Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Like_Wow_Wipeout_by_Rhianne.wmv)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

This slash songvideo is dedicated to Jen, who was the winning bidder in the 2007 Moonridge auction.

**Lyrics: Like Wow! Wipeout, by Hoodoo Gurus**

_I kiss the ground on which you walk,  
I kiss the lips through which you talk,  
I kiss the city of New York where I first met you._

_You're my doll and don't forget it  
'Cos I'm the guy who will regret it.  
I love you more than when I said it when I first met you._

_I love the way you talk, you walk, you smile, your style,  
Like now, Like, wow-wipeout! No doubt  
I was gone the moment I laid eyes on you._

_You'll never be a beauty queen  
Won't feature in no magazine  
But you're the best that's ever been.  
I'm glad that I met you.  
Take every day now as it comes,  
You take the cake I'll keep the crumbs.  
I only hear the sound of drums in my heart  
(that means that I get you.)_

_I love the way you walk, you talk, you smile, your style,  
Your dress, your caress,  
Well, yes, yes, yes I am impressed.  
I was gone the moment I laid eyes on you. _

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
